Tales From Mist Moutain
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: Title is subject to change. A collection of stories about Dynamis and Tithi's adventures and experiences on Mist Mountain. Set Post Metal Fury/4D/The Nemesis Crisis
1. Growing Up

_**A/N: I didn't want to feel like I'm spamming because both of my MFB stories have been uploaded within a short amount of time, but alas I've been swooned by the tooth-rotting father-son relationship that I see Dynamis and Tithi having. The title for this series is currently super lame and I'll probably change is later. This will be a collection of short little fics with prompts/ideas for them when they come to me. I'm always open to ideas/suggestions that anyone has, so just drop them on me if you have any. As always, please point out any errors and light criticism is welcome. Enjoy your Dad!Namis sugar-induced coma, I know I am.**_

 **PROMPT: Growing Up**

"Dynamis! Dynamis!" Tithi squealed, dashing up the stairs to the temple. The sun had managed to penetrate the thick layers of mist that usually blanketed Mist Mountain, allowing golden beams of sunlight to cascade over the walls and pillars of the ancient structure. The morning sun made the dew the clung to the sparse grasses glitter as if they were stars in the sky. It was a simple treat for Tithi, just to see the sun light up the world beneath him.

THe lavender-haired adolescent, who had before been simply relaxing on his throne, absorbing the warm rays of the sun, heard Tithi's call for him. He stood up just in time to intercept Tithi's hug. He could feel the Venus Blader squeezing him for all he was worth.

"You promised, remember? You said that we could go back to the rock today! I know, because I've been counting the days!" Tithi chirped, grabbing Dynamis' hand and trying to drag the elder in the direction he wanted to go. Of course, it was more than a little difficult for the younger to attempt to pull someone who was more than twice his size.

"I remembered." Dynamis chuckled lovingly, ruffling Tithi's hair. Tithi squeaked, not unlike a mouse, before he looked up at Dynamis, his violet-blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"How about you lead the way?" The older blader offered. Tithi squealed in surprise, running over to the other end of the temple rather quickly.

"C'mon!" Tithi was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, more than raring to go. Dynamis couldn't help but smile at Tithi's eagerness, and followed him out of the temple.

The 'rock' was a large stone embedded almost perfectly vertically in the mountainside on a secluded side path. What was unique about the stone, is that one could carve into it without having to exert an extreme amount of force. While one might not find a pratical use for such a large rock, Dynamis and Tithi had found one.

"There it is!" The Venus Blader smiled broadly, running up to the peculiar gray-colored stone. He bounced up and down in front of the boulder like a baby rabbit with a tad bit too much energy. When Dynamis caught up to him, Tithi stood up straight against the stone, almost shaking in anticipation.

The elder blader picked up a nearby, smaller stone. He kneeled in front of Tithi. Taking his hand, Dynamis spread his palm over over Tithi's head, flattening the wild, purplish-pink locks. The younger blader giggled lightly underneath him, squirming slightly. Alining the rock with Tithi's head, Dynamis dragged the small stone in a horizontal motion firmly from one end of Tithi's head to another. After the temple guardian stood up and removed his hand from Tithi's head, the former blader turned around. His mouth fell agape and his eyes widened in absolute wonder.

"I grew! See, see? I grew Dynamis!" Tithi pointed to the new tic mark Dynamis had carved into the stone. It was indeed above the second-newest one. The change indicated that Tithi had grown about an inch in the last month.

Whether or not he would become as tall or wise as Dynamis was debatable. But, Tithi was growing up up fast, both physically and mentally.

Though, Dynamis wished it could go a little slower.


	2. Injury

**A/N: More tooth-rotting goodness. This one really focuses on the Dad!Namis aspect, as you'll read. As always, point out grammatical errors, and since I'm accepting ideas for this series, please share any you would like me to elaborate on.**

 **PROMPT: Injury**

 **WARNING(S): There's a bit of blood in this one. It's nothing major, but if you're squeamish, skim over it.**

Dynamis shot up out of his throne upon seeing the way Tithi limped slightly up the steps and towards him. Quickly running over to him, the temple guardian became increasingly alarmed as he noticed that Tithi was holding back tears and, was obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dynamis tried to mask the panic in his voice, but could hear some small pieces of it slipping past his defenses.

"I-I was looking to see if there was any other places to practice Beyblading aside from our bey pit right here. I tripped on a rock and cut myself." Tithi whimpered, pointing to his left leg. Looking down, Dynamis caught sight of the small gash on Venus Blader's leg. It was nothing life-threatening but, it was bleeding. A small trickle of red fluid that traveled down Tithi's leg from the wound almost made Dynamis lose it.

The Jupiter Blader picked Tithi up and carried him over to his throne. Making sure to be incredibly gentle, he set him down, incredibly mindful of Tithi's injured leg.

"Don't move and don't touch to cut. I'll be right back." After making sure Tithi was comfortable, Dynamis ran out of the temple, down the steps, past the observatory, and into the long and winding corridors of Mist Mountain.

Temple guardians were not known for the speed, or running capabilities for that matter. But, this is probably because no one knew at all. Given that male temple guardians had a tendency to grow tall, they had an advantage in stride length. Dynamis had inherited this trait.

Quickly, he grabbed what he needed. The first-aid kit that had been given to them by Madoka in case of an emergency, a towel, and a blanket. Taking a side passage, Dynamis stopped by the spring and soaked the towel in the cool water. After he finished gathering everything and making sure everything he needed was there, the temple guardian rushed back to the temple.

In record time, Dynamis made it back to Tithi, who was still, too and extent, distressed due to injury. Kneeling down, Dynamis wrung the towel, letting the extra water drip down on the temple floor.

"This might sting a little, hold still." The elder blader warned the younger before pressing the now damp towel against the cut in order to clean it. He felt Tithi stiffen and whimper in pain. Dynamis felt a pang in his heart knowing that Tithi was in pain, but it was for the best. He wiped the towel firmly over the wound to clean it thoroughly. After he had cleaned Tithi's cut and leg, Dynamis took the tube of antiseptic gel and dabbed a small amount of it to his fingers. He applied the semi-transparent gel to the cut. Tithi whined loudly and kicked the offended leg slightly.

"Dynamis...it hurts..." Tithi sniffed, a small tear escaping his eye. Dynamis stiffened upon seeing this. His primal, paternal instincts kicked in. He hated seeing anyone in pain, especially Tithi.

"I know it does but, we need to make sure that your cut doesn't get any worse. I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm only doing this because I care about you." Dynamis looked into Tithi's eyes, trying to convey his message. After seeing it click in the younger blader's eyes, Dynamis gave him a loving smile.

Carefully opening a small box from the first-aid kit, Dynamis pulled out a colorful bandage from the box. Peeling off the small strips of paper, Dynamis applied the bandage to the cut. He stood up and patted Tithi's head, "All done."

Tithi streched out his leg to examine it, looking at the colorful bandage now decorating the limb, "It still stings a little."

"It won't hurt forever, it should get better by this evening." Dynamis took the blanket and wrapped it around Tithi, keeping him warm and comforted. Tithi gave Dynamis a little hug, which Dynamis was more than happy to return.

"I think that **you** made my cut better, it doesn't sting that bad anymore!" Tithi exclaimed proudly, pointing to the bandage on his left leg.

Dynamis could feel his heart melting.

 **-Bonus Ending-**

Tithi was bouncing off the wall as usual, having fully recovered from his incident when he cut his leg on a rock. However, he noticed Dynamis acting in a peculiar fashion. The lavender-haired blader was almost kneeling and was bent over, and looked like he was messing with something. Being naturally curious, Tithi scampered up to him.

"Hey, Dynamis! What are you doing?" Tithi asked, leaning over to see if he could catch a glimpse of what he was doing. Dynamis turned around to face Tithi, revealing several decently-sized, stones in his hand, "What are you doing with all those rocks?"

"Just...cleaning up." Dynamis replied.

"Isn't it kind of silly to be cleaning up a mountain? It's just going to get dirty again." Tithi giggled, bouncing off to other places on Mist Mountain.

Well, there was another place for Dynamis to safety-proof.


	3. Bedtime Story

_**A/N: Another update, I'm really finding a way to crank these out, I just have too many ideas on my mind. As always, if you have any suggestions, just tell me, and I'll see what I can do with them. This is also my excuse to put out my idea for Mist Mountain guardian lore.**_

 **PROMPT** : Bedtime Story

It had been an incredibly long day. Tithi had wished to practice his beyblading skills by battling with Dynamis. Of course, Dynamis complied with Tithi's wish, not only battling with him, but also by giving him helpful pointers on how to draw out Quetzacoatl's power.

By the end of the day, Tithi was quite exhausted. So much so, that Dynamis had to practically carry him to bed. After Tithi was ready for bed, Dynamis took him and tucked him into bed, wishing him a good night. But, before he could blow out the candle, Tithi piped up.

"Dynamis...?"

The temple guardian turned around to see the younger blader up on his arm, using the other to rub his eyes sleepily.

"Yes?" Dynamis walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Tithi yawned, resting his head on Dynamis' arm.

"Well, what kind of bedtime story?" The temple guardian was caught somewhat off guard by Tithi's request, but started to think of ones he could possibly use.

"Oh, do you know the guardians, like you, found the mountain?" Tithi asked drowsily, almost falling asleep on Dynamis. The Jupiter Blade smiled, rubbing Tithi's back comfortingly.

"I do, it's one of my favorites."

"A very long time ago, long before Nemesis ever threatened the earth, there was a man-."

"Wait, you've been protecting this mountain before the temple was here? Didn't King Zeus give his right hand man the temple?" Tithi was a little shocked, to say the least.

Dynamis chuckled, "Yes, we've been guarding this mountain long before King Zeus was around. Now, where was I...There was a man who wandered to earth. No one knew where he came from. Whether he was an exile, a nomad, or a king of a distant land, no one knew. All he had was his knowledge of the stars, and his Beyblade, which was said to contain a god of lightning.

It was said that he was wandering the planet because he was searching for a purpose to his life. At one point in time, he came across a village that lived close to the base of Mist Mountain. He asked them about them mountain, because no one had gone there and come back alive.

"That's not very nice of them to just go and crush his dreams like that." Tithi piped up.

"True, but there was one person who encouraged him. The wise, village shaman spoke to him, and told him that he should scale the mountain. It would be a trial for him but, he would reap great reward, if he did complete the task."

"What did he do then?"

"Well, he went to conquer the mountain. No on knows how long he was gone for, some say a few weeks, some say a few months. What we do know, is that by the time his journey coming to a close, he was low on supplies, and was exhausted. Eventually he reached the place where the temple stands today. It was dark, and he had only the stars and to comfort him. Then, something miraculous happened."

"What was it?" Tithi gasped.

"A bright light enveloped him and shone around him. He was forced to the ground and was nearly blinded. A voice thundered from the sky, congratulating him on reaching on reaching the top of the mountain. No one had ever made it as far as he had, let alone reach the top. The light that came from the heavens blessed him and his future descendants with great power. However, they would have to guard Mist Mountain for as long as his bloodline lived, But, the mountain would provide all that they needed to live. And, his name, and the names of all his descendants would be great.

"He had quite a story to tell when he came back. Some villagers believed him, some didn't but, the shaman was proud of him, telling him he had done well."

"Very little was known about him from then on, after he returned to Mist Mountain. Some say his wife was from the village, others say she wasn't. Those details don't matter. What does, is that the line of temple guardians still live on today."

"Tithi?"

Dynamis had become rather engrossed in his storytelling. So much so, that he had only just noticed that Tithi had fallen asleep on him. The young blader dozed peacefully on his shoulder, occasionally nuzzled Dynamis' arm.

Smiling, Dynamis gently moved Tithi so that he was laying down. After pulling the covers over him, Dynamis went and blew out the candle, making his way to his own bed.


	4. Trouble

_**A/N: This should be the last consecutive update, as my writing has slowed down. This one is the most, strange out of all my oneshots. It's more lore-y than anything else. There'll be another commentary on the bottom. It's also the shortest.**_

 **PROMPT** : Trouble on Mist Mountain

"It's the way, this is where I found it." Tithi pointed in the direction he wanted Dynamis to go. The Venus Blader soon found himself having trouble keeping up with Dynamis was the temple guardian picked up speed. Tithi had been adventuring in the jungles around Mist Mountain, as he usually did. However, today, he had come across something quite disturbing towards the base of the mountain. He had immediately told Dynamis, and the temple guardian had lept into action.

"It should be...Oh! There is is!" Tithi stopped dead in his tracks and pointed to a large tree. Dynamis stopped as well, and was just as concerned as Tithi was.

A leopard had its paw was caught in a trap that was attached to the tree. Though there was no obvious signs of trauma to the paw, the leopard was vigorously attempting to escape from the metal trap. It was hard to believe that there would be anyone would illegally hunt animals on Mist Mountain, given how secluded it was. But, that wasn't exactly important at the moment.

"Tithi, stay back." Dynamis put his arm in front of the younger blader in defensive manner. Slowly and carefully, Dynamis approached the distressed animal. The cat hissed and snarled, batting at the temple guardian.

"Easy now, easy." Dynamis attempted to calm the leopard, slowly extending his hand to reach for the leopard's hand. The animal continued thrashing about, continuing to growl.

"Easy, girl." The lavender-haired adolescent placed his hand on the leopard's forehead, looking into her eyes while lowering his other hand to fiddle with the metal clamp. The feline yowled and hissed but, Dynamis stroked her head and whispered words to comfort her.

After a few minutes, he finally managed to free her paw from the trap. The large cat ran off, jumping into some nearby brush, finally able to return to her home.

"That was so cool!" Tithi's mouth fell agape in wonder, "How did you manage to keep her calm?"

"It's just a trick." Dynamis smiled at him, collecting the trap and chain the leopard was previously bound to, "There might be more traps hidden around this area. Be careful, but go and see if you can find any more."

"Alright! Today is going to be fun, like a scavenger hunt!" Tithi squealed, running off to see if he could find anymore traps.

Well, Dynamis was a guardian of more than just the temple on Mist Mountain.

 _ **A/N: Now, I should probably explain myself, I like to think that when the heavens gave Dynamis' ancestors the charge to guard Mist Mountain, they were also told to protect the wildlife and make sure that everything was in balance. It's a little weird, but I kind of like it.**_


	5. Uninvited Guest

_**A/N: Finally, something new for this series. This was probably the first idea I had for this series before it changed into what it is. Stuff's slowed a bit because of exams, and I'm actually writing my OC fic for MFB. First chapter should be up on Sunday.**_

 **PROMPT** : Uninvited Guest

The blue-eyed adolescent sighed contentedly, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He enjoyed the peace and quiet on Mist Mountain. The only sounds filling his ears was the gentle mountain breeze and the chirping of the occasional, passing bird. He let his head rest against the stone throne, simply relaxing. It felt like nothing could disturb him.

Well, except for a soft tug on his robe.

Cracking an eye, he saw Tithi before him, with a surprisingly blank expression on his face. Opening the other eye, Dynamis sat up a to address what Tithi needed.

"Yes?"

"It followed me here, does that mean I can keep it?" Tithi asked. Dynamis, who was obviously confused bt the question, looked around Tithi to see if he could find what he was talking about. And, low and behold, there was a leopard cub rolling around on the temple floor, batting at the tassels on Tithi's poncho.

The Jupiter Warrior froze. He almost panicked at the sight before him. Surely, the cub was big enough that it knew its mother and, hadn't impressed on Tithi. Even though it had only followed the Venus Blader out of chance and curiosity, chances are that an angry momma leopard that was going to follow it up to the temple.

"No, Tithi, you can't keep it. It's mother is probably going to come to get it, and it's best if we're not present when that happens. Because of that, we should probably go inside." Dynamis started to usher Tithi inside, but the leopard cub pounced on top of the temple guardian's robes, and started to roll around on it.

Upon looking at the cub for a second time, Dynamis started to have second thoughts about leaving the cub alone and outside. Without its mother's protection, the poor thing was relatively helpless. And, could get picked off by another predator without said protection. And, it might take a few days for the mother to find her cub.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if we kept it safe, until its mother comes to pick them up."

"Really!?"

With a softened heart, he let the cub follow them inside.

Tithi played with the leopard cub for the rest of the evening, he even constructed small toys so he could play with the cub without ant chances of getting scratched or bit. When dinner rolled around, Dynamis didn't know if the cub was still nursing or not but, he figured that a few, small strips of meat couldn't hurt. It was actually kind of amusing to watch the cub play with its food before eating it.

The leopard cub quickly established that it was not going to sleep alone, so, Dynamis had Tithi sleep with him, in his room. The little furball curled up to the younger blader happily nestling in quite well. Tithi grew curious when he saw Dynamis pushing what furniture was in the room to fill the space in the open doorway.

"What are you doing?" Tithi asked.

"Just taking precautions." Dynamis grunted as he pushed the dresser in front of the doorway.

Dynamis woke up with a mass of warm fur cuddled up to his cheek.

It had been about two days since they had 'adopted' the leopard cub. Tithi had kept himself busy by playing with the cub while Dynamis attended to other business.

Dynamis looked out of the doorway that lead to the observatory and the temple and, was quite horrified to see a much larger leopard sniffing the ground. It looked like mommy was ready to pick up her baby from daycare.

Hurrying into the temple hall, Dynamis found Tithi and the leopard romping around on the floor. He felt bad that he had to tear two good friends apart.

"Tithi, the leopard's mother is here. I'm sorry, but we have to let them go."

"Aww." Tithi whined, but understood that the cub needed to get back to its real home. He held the feline up to eye level with him, "This is good bye, but, maybe we'll see each other again someday!" The Venus Blader giggled when the cub licked his cheek, seemingly in agreement. Tithi handed the cub to Dynamis is, who quickly carried t to the entrance.

The mother leopard perked up when she heard a soft mewl, and ran over to where she heard it. Dynamis gently set the cub down, and watched it scamper over to its mother. The mother leopard looked from her cub to Dynamis and, back again. She picked up her young by the scruff of its neck and trotted down Mist Mountain with her cub without another sound.

Dynamis was going to have to make sure that Tithi didn't bring home anymore uninvited house guests.


	6. What Would You Be?

**A/N: This idea just came to me today. It's short and sweet, and meant to be cute. OC story will be up later today.**

 **PROMPT:** What Animal Would You Be?

"Dynamis, if you could be any kind of animal, what would you be?" Tithi asked, trotting up to him. The lavender-haired teenager sat up on his throne, his expression going blank.

"I don't know. I have to say that I haven't given the question much thought." The temple guardian responded honestly.

"Hmmm." Tithi hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as if he were some great philosopher as he looked at Dynamis. He jumped around a little, seeming to finalize his results.

"I know! You'd be a lion!" Tithi exclaimed, pointing his finger at him.

"A lion?" Dynamis wanted to know how Tithi had come to this conclusion.

"Yeah! But, not Kyouya's type of lion. You're like a lion that watches over his pride. He makes sure that no one in his pride gets hurt, like how you do with me!" Tithi suggested.

"Well, I suppose if you count you can me, I guess I don't have much of a pride." He chuckled, ruffling Tithi's hair.

"No, you have the other legendary bladers, and their friends." Tithi pointed out.

Dynamis thought about what Tithi said, "I suppose you're right. What kind of animal would you be, Tithi?"

"Umm, I would be a bird! I would be bright and colorful, and fly through the skies freely!" He chirped, running around at the prospect. The sight couldn't help but bring a smile to Dynamis' face.

"It's very fitting." He sighed happily, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watching Tithi play on the floor of the Temple.

 _Maybe, he was a lion. A symbol of nobility, power, and majesty._


	7. Loneliness

_**A/N: Finally, an update from me. I really want to update Metal Storm but it's a pain to write for. I had some spare time on my hands today so I wrote this up. This chapter is dedicated to Gocty because she gave me this prompt. I had to be realllllllly careful when writing this one, because, I feel that a lot of people paint Dynamis a being unhappy with his position, or that Mist Mountain is actually an awful place. I don't feel that way, and I think it's out of character for him to act that way. This is meant to be cute and somewhat sweet. I also plan on starting another MFB series, I will post the first chapter tomorrow.**_

 **PROMPT:** Things can get lonely on Mist Mountain

Dynamis looked up on his perch on on of the stones of the observatory, gazing up at the stars. The vast and infinite, twinkling galaxies held no news or answers for him tonight. The temple guardian sighed heavily, removing the stars from his line of sight.

Though he would never admit it publicly, Dynamis could feel lonely at times.

Of course, as a temple guardian, he was mostly acclimated to a life of solitude. Eventually, when the heavens allowed it, he would have a wife and, a child when the time came. But, that was a far-off future. He missed his parents dearly. He would get to see them again when he came of age and was full-fledged temple guardian But, aside from that, there wasn't too many chances for social contact.

During the Nemesis Crisis, the amount of contact he had with other people was many times more than that of the average temple guardian. He had actually made some friends during the Crisis, which surprised him. Dynamis missed them as well. He didn't know when he would see them again because, he had a job to do. He couldn't just abandon it, it was his duty.

Now that he had Tithi to take care of, he didn't feel nearly as he used to. But, on occasion, the Venus Blader would confide in him that his missed his friends, especially Yuu. Dynamis felt bad because he wanted the best for Tithi, but he couldn't exactly leave Mist Mountain.

"Dynamis, what are you doing up there?"

The Jupiter Warrior was drawn out of his trance and looked down. He saw Tithi looking up at him, his violet-blue eyes opened wide in curiosity.

"I'm just thinking." Dynamis replied, getting up and walking down the stone that acted like a ramp to the other stone. By the position of the moon, Dynamis could tll it was getting late, and that Tithi should probably get to bed.

"What were you thinking about?" The younger blader trotted over to the elder, walking beside him.

"Nothing much." Dynamis replied.

"You looked lonely up there, I thought you might need some company!" Tithi piped up. The temple guardian looked down at him. The happy, optimistic smile on the Blader's face made something click inside of Dynamis.

"Thank you, I could use it." The Jupiter Blader smiled back.


	8. Concerning Love

_**A/N: Sunday update! I almost forgot that I wrote this one OTL. This is mostly headcannon garbage, but I decided to sneak some humor and some hinted Ginmado to make up for my crimes. I have spirit week this week so I will be writing a lot in my spare time, but I will have little time to post anything.**_

 **PROMPT:** Concerning Love

It had been about three years since the Nemesis Crisis had ended. And as one might predict, everyone wanted to see each other gain. It having been such along time, quite a few changes could be seen in both physical and mental appearances. Especially given that so many of them were now adults instead of adolescents.

Tithi had grown vertically quite a bit, he was nowhere near as short as he had been when they met him. His face wasn't as childish as it had once been. But, his hair was still as wild as it had once been. It was obvious that he was maturing rapidly.

"Wow, Dynamis, have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" Madoka nervously giggled. The temple guardian had indeed grown. In fact, he towered over just about everyone else. His hair now reached to his waist, and his stature was slightly more muscular. Now nineteen, he was a fully fledged temple guardian.

"So, how have things been the past few years?" Gingka asked Dynamis and Tithi.

"They've been great! I had no idea so many cool things happened on Mist Mountain!" Tithi replied eagarly.

"Yes, quite a few interesting things have happened since Tithi arrived at the temple." Dynamis chuckled, taking a tentative sip of his soda, "On a different subject, I was permitted to see my parents again."

"What? Your parents aren't even around?" Gingka asked.

"No. From the ages of thirteen to eighteen, a temple guardian must go through a rite of passage for five years, they must guard Mist Mountain without parental assistance, and must do so successfully. When they come of age, their parents see them once more to asses them to see if they have done well. I passed."

"Well, congratulations!" Madoka smiled.

"Gingka, Madoka, I think I heard something about the two of you from the others..." Tithi admitted shyly, looking away while swinging his legs back and forth.

"What did you hear?" Madoka asked him.

"That you two were together...Um, 'dating?'"

"Well..." Gingka dragged, looking in the other direction and scratching the back of his head nervously. His cheeks soon became as red as his hair. Madoka suddenly caught on that it was important to redirect the subject.

"Oh, Dynamis, are you planning on becoming romantically involved with a girlfriend anytime soon?" Madoka inquired.

"Well," A faint flush came to rest on Dynamis' cheeks," Usually, a guardian will wait for the heavens to approve for them to seek out a relationship. Or, they are told by the heavens that now is the time. A guardian will usually court their chosen person for an appropriate amount of time, then the heavens will tell them that they are, or are not the proper one. If the heavens approve, they will be wed."

"How does a guardian choose?" Madoka asked.

"They will usually feel a connection, they'll know when it happens."

"Man, sounds like temple guardians have quite a complicated system to go through." Gingka interjected.

"It might sound that way, to an outsider. However, there are cases in which a temple guardian will fall for someone without the guidance of the heavens, and it will still be approved by the heavens. The only example of this that I know of, was my ancestor, who fell in love with the maiden Persephone while he was in Greece, before the first Nemesis Crisis. I'm simply waiting until the heavens tell me that it's right for me to pursue any female."

"Well, if there's one thing we can be certain about, it's that Tithi isn't going to be dating anytime soon." Madoka giggled, watching the Venus Blader run off to play with his friends.

"You know what, Dynamis, I don't know how you tolerate all that energy Tithi has." Gingka chuckled.

"Oh, I learned to grow and make my own coffee."


	9. Omen

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to WildFang23. They requested a prompt concering "Trouble in the Heavens." Sorry that it's so short, I tried to interpret it the best I could. This could be interpreted as a prequel-ish thing to Metal Storm.**_

 _ **PROMPT: Trouble in the Heavens**_

"Dynamis, what does it mean?" Tithi asked worriedly. The usually dark blue galaxies had been stained a dark red. The dark tone swirled unnaturally in the skies, mixing with the other colors.

"It's an omen." Dynamis stood up from his throne, looking at the troubled skies with the utmost scrutiny, "Tithi, it would be best if you went to bed."

"Why?" He rightfully questioned, as Dynamis rarely shooed him away.

"This is a matter of the heavens, and it is best if I can give them my full and undivided attention. You do understand that, right?" Dynamis did his best not to sound mean to Tithi. The young boy nodded and bounded off to bed.

Staring up at the blood-stained sky, Dynamis saw that the stars refused to yield him any answers. The heavens had never withheld information before, and they must have had a reason for it. "You cannot tell me something si wrong and tell me nothing."

He started to pace, staring at the stars. They were withholding something from him. Something very bad. They were reluctant to tell him something he needed to know.

"Tell me." He hissed though clenched teeth.

"He is coming for you."

"He is coming for you."


End file.
